transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Jayson Redfield
Profile "To get to my friends, you'll have to go through me." A bright, enthusiastic young man, Jayson is a talented street fighter hailing from New York City. He is extremely trusting, and possesses a selfless nature. Upon leaving high school, he joined the ranks of the EDC as a skilled marksman. On his person he always keeps a Mark XIX Desert Eagle; for specialized missions, he wields an M821A1 SASR. He is protective of his friends and family, willing to put himself at risk to ensure their safety. He has a mild fear of heights. Skills: Guitar Playing, Knowledge: Cybertronian Tech, Marksmanship, Street Fighting Current Rank: 4 - Lieutenant History Jayson Angel Redfield was born in New York City, on April 19, 2012, the younger of the two twin sons of an American man, Alex, and a French woman, Melisande. He and his brother, Zachery Matthew Redfield, had a fairly decent childhood, with the exception of the bullies they often had to fend off. They were very close to not only each other, but their cousin as well, Kari Francoise Soulier, the daughter of Melisande's brother, Destin, and an American woman. All throughout their adolescence, the twins engaged in numerous street fights, both developing a talent for it. This would occasionally get them into trouble, but more often than not, it wasn't their fault, and thus it rarely bothered them. Growing up in a time where Transformers were common, Jayson quickly became fascinated by them, to the point where he wished to befriend the Autobots. He kept a close watch on the war between them and the Decepticons, gaining a desire to assist them in their fight, and wanting to help protect his planet. With knowledge and a lot of hard work, he managed to graduate from high school fairly early, and sometime after this, he applied to join the EDC as a marksman. Notes * Jayson is in the 22nd Ghost Squad. Has a brotherly relationship with Nate Briar. * He once saved Spike Witwicky's life. * He was used by Compton Xabat, ultimately resulting in Marissa Faireborn obtaining a warrant for his arrest. He's quite bitter about that. * Joined the EDC at sixteen, and is currently one of the youngest members. Determined to prove that he's not just a reckless kid. * In the right circumstances, Jayson's fear of heights, although mild, can become a severe phobia. * Was MIA for a while after Sunder and Dredclaw kidnapped him. * Has a scar on his left shoulder as an indirect result of said kidnapping. * Went a little crazy after Michael Briar was killed. * Speaks French fluently. * Is related to Picard. * Has a tattoo of a phoenix on his right leg. * Was once romantically involved with Timothy John. * Soundwave seems to enjoy messing with Jayson's head. * Jayson's left eye and part of his lungs are cybernetic as a result of injuries sustained protecting his home city from Xabat. * Jayson is the adopted son of Lord Chumley. But only in Britian * Jayson was once the British Prince! But isn't now. * Jayson has a second scar over the right side of his lower ribcage, thanks to an incident aboard the DIN Night. * There are things Jayson's player wishes she hadn't done with the character. * Bruce! Logs 2029 * Threatened - Jayson is blackmailed by Compton Xabat, leading to him running away after a failed assassination attempt on Michael Briar. * French Wine - Jayson is tipsy. Nate learns something. * Target Practice - James runs Jayson through a simulated training session. * Target Practice, Take Two - Jayson continues his training, this time with Nate's help. * Mind Control - Jayson recklessly accepts an invitation to Lord Chumley's manor, with bad results. * The Hunt - A mind-controlled Jayson seeks out Spike, and in the process proves to his friends just how dangerous he is. 2030 *King Lord Chumley - Lord Chumley becomes king. Yessssss. *Rue Britannia - Lord Chumley has declared himself King of England! Prime Minister Powerglide makes a shocking speech, and EDC Sergeant Jayson Redfield crosses his own personal Rubicon. * Moar Roo-Bees! - The Combaticons make a mess of NYC, the Wreckers come to clean up. * Right On Track - Laying the final railing tracks from Debris to Iahex, the Autobots celebrate with drinks afterwards! 2032 * Getting a Ride and Playing Tunes - Rewind visits with Andi and gets a ride with Greg to the harbor. Tune requests are taken. * Summer Fun - Human kids get Dee-Kal wet by accident. Offense is taken. * Silly and Serious - Fanfare and Encore get silly. Then some serious retrofitting with Loadout occurs. * Idle Conversation - Jayson has a casual chat with Reidan. * Between Cyborgs - An encounter with Grax leads to an argument, and then an offer is made. Players Jayson is the creation of Uniswift87.